


The Scarf

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty FPS
Genre: M/M, c/z xmas box, christmas fics, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays have an unexpected effect on Zeke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-invasion. Written for AlienSoulDream's C/Z Xmas Box 2010.

Zeke thought the class gift exchange was lame, so naturally he didn’t buy anything for the girl whose name he’d drawn. Knowing she wouldn’t miss it, he just took one of his mother’s lace handkerchiefs out of her chest of drawers and wrapped it up. If he’d drawn a guy’s name he’d have taken one of his father’s ties. The girl – Susan – had acted as excited as if she’d received a diamond ring, and the way she was chattering with her girlfriends, Zeke could tell she was placing a lot more importance then she should on the fact that the gift had come from him.

His own gift had been a really nice blue scarf, long enough to wrap around his neck several times against the cold weather. He was about to try it on when he caught sight of Casey Connor. Whoever had drawn the little geek’s name hadn’t even bothered to bring in a present for him, not even a second-hand one. Casey was trying to pretend it didn’t matter to him, but Zeke could read the hurt and humiliation on his face at being the only kid in the class who stood empty-handed after the gifts had been handed out.

Zeke didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but instead of taking a moment to talk himself out of it, he walked across the room and stopped in front of Casey. “Sorry, man,” he said, holding out the scarf to him, “I didn’t get the chance to wrap it.” Casey’s eyes went wide with surprise, and after a moment, he reached out, tentatively at first, as if he was sure this had to be a joke and Zeke would pull the scarf back at the last moment so everyone would laugh at him. “Go ahead, try it on,” Zeke urged, and after Casey had, he added, “I picked this color because it matches your eyes.”

Casey blushed, making Zeke sorry he’d added to the kid’s embarrassment. Then Casey smiled, and when he said, "Thanks a lot, Zeke," Zeke saw both gratitude and pleasure in those blue eyes.

Reaching back into his memory for something an elderly aunt had always said when she gave him socks for Christmas, Zeke told him, “Sure. Wear it in good health.”

“I will,” Casey assured him, “and Zeke?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Ah...thanks. Same to you.”

Casey wore the blue scarf to school every day until Spring, and every time he saw it around the little guy’s neck, Zeke couldn’t help smiling.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
